1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch control apparatus for controlling the functions of a switch which controls a plurality of medical devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-306504, a surgical system is known in which a plurality of surgical devices can be operated by using one foot switch. Furthermore, a surgical system is also known in which the surgical system comprises display means for superimposing the switch functions allocated to each functional pedal of the foot switch on an endoscopic image, as has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-318916.
As example of the surgical system is shown in FIG. 20. A surgical system 101 comprises a display 102, an image processor 103, a camera head 104, a light source 105, an ultrasonic surgical device 106, an electric scalpel 107, a foot switch control device 108, and a foot switch 109. Further, the foot switch 109, as shown in FIG. 21, comprises a first functional switch 109a, a second functional switch 109b, and a selection switch 109c. 
A foot switch signal of the foot switch 109 for controlling the ultrasonic surgical device 106 and electric scalpel 107 is transmitted via a foot switch signal control unit 108b. The mode of the foot switch signal control unit 108b is switched according to the output device settings that are set by the selection switch 109c of the foot switch 109 shown in FIG. 21 or by another selection switch which is not shown in the figures, and the push-down signal of each pedal of the foot switch 109 is outputted to a device corresponding to the signal indicating either a maximum output or a set output of the ultrasonic surgical device 106, a monopolar or bipolar mode, and a section or coagulation of the electric scalpel 107.
The image signal outputted by the image processor 103 is inputted into the display 102 via the display control unit 108a of the foot switch control device 108 and an endoscopic image is displayed. The display control unit 108a superimposes a foot switch state display image indicating the state of the foot switch 109 on the inputted endoscopic image. The foot switch state display image is located, for example, in the right corner of the screen and, as shown in FIG. 22 and FIG. 23, represents the arrangement of foot switches, functions corresponding to each pedal, and an ON/OFF state of each pedal. When the foot switch is OFF, as shown in FIG. 22, the foot switch pedal is displayed as a rectangular that has not been painted over, and when the foot switch is ON, as shown in FIG. 23, the rectangular showing the pedal is displayed as being painted over with the prescribed color. Furthermore, the display of the foot switch state can be also implemented by inverting and inverting back the switch image displayed by the prescribed color.
If a foot switch state display image is displayed during surgery, it could sometimes impede the observation of the endoscopic image. Therefore, it is also possible not to display the foot switch state display image. In this case, the functions allocated to each pedal of the foot switch can be recognized by displaying the panel provided in the foot switch control device 108.
Furthermore, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 2001-314411, a surgical device is also known in which two or more foot switches are connected to one or a plurality of surgical devices and the device can be operated by any foot switch.